Watch
by amandac3
Summary: "I can't believe I just watched that. I wonder if I should tell them?"  Jasper is watching something he shouldn't be, but he won't stop, he can't stop. Things aren't always as they seem. Everyone has secrets.  One-shot entry for Beyond the Pale 2 contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Pale Contest**

**Title: Watch**

**Pen Name: amandac3**

**Characters: Jasper**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for graphic images of a sexual nature and language.**

**Image that Inspired You: #1**

**To see other entries in the Beyond the Pale Contest, please visit the C2 page: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Beyond_the_Pale_Contest_Entries/83159/**

* * *

><p>"Room 9 tonight, Jasper." Garrett tells me as he unhooks the navy blue and silver braided rope from the stanchion and ushers me through. I push the heavy chenille curtains to the side and step into the dimly lit hallway. There are doors lining the entire length of the corridor, each in pairs set next to each other. One for me, one for them.<p>

I open the door and step into the small square room. I flip the light switch and the room is illuminated in a soft pale glow. I've never been in this particular room. Its walls are painted a deep purple with a collage of black and white pictures of obscure body parts adorning the walls. The side of a breast. The arch of a foot. The curve of a neck. The slope of a lower back. The bend of a knee.

Situated in the center of the room in front of a large pane of slightly tinted glass is a grey leather chair that looks obscenely comfortable. It really looks like more of an oversized pillow than a chair. There is a small black table set next to it with 1 small drawer at the top and a small wicker basket underneath filled with the necessities.

There is also a mini-fridge in the corner that I head towards and pull a beer from. I turn back to the door, turn the light off and plop down in the pillow chair. I was correct in my assumption and it is obscenely comfortable. Then I wait. It's only a few minutes before I see the door slowly open in the other room. It opens away from me so I can't see who is entering yet. Then I see long legs adorned with chunky silver wedge heels with a tight black leather mini skirt hitting just below her ass cheeks, and topped off with a blue silk halter top with silver braiding around the neck, exposing large amounts of creamy pale skin on her back and shoulders. I see caramel colored hair pulled up into a high pony tail.

I can't see him yet. Only a pair of dark jeans with a hole in the knee and frayed edges around the bottom hems, covering a pair of worn Adidas Samba's. The other room is decorated much the same as mine, dark purple walls, erotic pictures, plush grey leather love seat. I watch as Ms. Leather and Silk pushes Mr. Adidas towards the love seat and then he lets himself collapse in the middle of the couch. I notice that he has ink running the length of his forearms and up underneath a tight fitting black Stolichnaya tee shirt. I scrunch my face up in recognition.

The woman has turned in my direction to reach back and close the door behind her. I get my first look at his face and promptly choke on the swig of beer I just took. I then look over to the woman. Jesus Christ! You've got to be fucking kidding me. I should leave, I should, but I really don't want to, so I stay seated.

**~*(w)*~**

I've been coming to Fenestra for a couple years now. To the average club goer, that's exactly what this is, an average club. But to those of us in the know, we know the secrets of what actually occurs behind those heavy chenille curtains in the darkest corner in the furthest recess of the large club, which is always manned by one over-muscled bouncer, maybe two depending on the size of the crowd.

I met Caius at a frat party my freshmen year at U Dub. I've always been sickeningly shy and was standing against the wall, just watching, like always.

I had my eyes focused on the two girls sandwiching the shirtless guy just a few feet in front of me. Their movements were getting more and more seductive and I found myself getting more and more aroused. Their hands were wandering and their eyes were filled with wanton need until they were a tangled mass of lips and tongues and hands.

"Having fun?" I hear a raspy voice call out from right beside me. I was so drawn into the threesome on the floor in front of where I was standing that I didn't even notice anybody come up next to me. I turn to look at him and I can feel my neck and ears heat up from being caught watching. He must sense my embarrassment.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, man. The name's Caius." he says, holding his hand out to me.

I take it and give him a small smile before clearing my throat.

"Jasper. It's nice to meet you." I tell him, followed by a large swallow of the warm keg beer filling the red plastic cup in my hand. I turn back to the trio in front of me and notice that their sexual tension has dissipated and that they have gone their separate ways. I groan internally, at least I meant for it to be internal. I know that I failed at that when Caius chuckles to my right.

"Disappointed?" he asks me with a knowing grin on his face.

"No idea what you're talking about." I respond, angling my face forward again and taking another drink from my cup.

"Like I said before, it's nothing to be ashamed of." He tells me. I don't know how to respond to him so I don't; I keep my face forward, focusing on running my fingers around the slightly sharp lip of my cup.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I told you that I was disappointed as well?" he asks.

I'm still at a loss on how to respond to him so I just stare at him, hoping his M.O. will show itself in his eyes or on his face. He smiles at me again and I can't help but laugh at the situation I've found myself in. I've prided myself on keeping this part of me a secret. My first frat party since arriving in Seattle last week and I've already been seen for the freak that I am.

"Seriously Jasper, don't beat yourself up over it. I can read people extremely well and I am rather observant also. I think I might be able to satisfy your urge." He says, still grinning. He has piqued my interest.

"What do you mean?" I ask, curiosity quite evident in my tone.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?" he questions me with a slightly less than friendly stare.

"I guess it depends on the secret, but I'm generally a very loyal and trustworthy person." I say, really starting to wonder what I'm getting myself into.

"Well that's good and I need you to trust me as well." he says.

I nod my acquiesce and we proceed to make plans for the next night. We're meeting in the Quad at 8:00 and will be sharing a taxi to a club called Fenestra. I told him I wasn't into the club scene and he told me to just trust him. So later that night as I lay in my small extra long twin size bed, in my small dorm room just a few feet away from my snoring, tattooed, soccer-playing roommate, I couldn't decide what I was feeling more of, excitement or fear.

After meeting Caius the next night and hailing a taxi, we spent the 25 minute drive across town in silence. We finally pulled up in front of a large concrete building that looked like the entire front wall was made of glass. There was a line of people waiting to enter through the heavy wooden double doors situated on the right corner of the building. Caius grabs my elbow as I start to make my way to the back of the line.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I don't need to wait in line and you're with me, so therefore you don't wait either." He informs me with a smug grin plastered on his face, taunting the people in line as we pass them.

There are two huge muscle heads standing guard at the doors. There is a third, much smaller man wielding a clip board and pacing back and forth in front of the two guards.

"What's happening tonight Uncle Aro?" Caius asks the small man with the shoulder length jet black hair.

"Caius, my boy, it's been too long. Welcome back and I see you brought a friend this evening. Is he interested in the specials we have to offer?" the man, Aro, asks him but is looking directly at me.

"Yup. This is Jasper." Is all Caius says.

"Very good, I trust you can get him to where he needs to go?" Aro asks of Caius before motioning for the muscle heads to open the doors for us.

"Sure thing Unc." Caius responds, pulling me through the doors behind him. I'm shocked by the sheer size of this place. It's three levels, with the dance floor and bar on the ground level and the second and third levels consisting of only a balcony running along the perimeter of the building. I can see sectioned off rooms of varying sizes, some of them are empty and some of them are occupied, some have heavy drapes pulled shut for privacy. My imagination has run off while contemplating the things that may be taking place behind those curtains.

The entire right wall of the ground floor is one long bar. It's the most massive bar I've ever seen, but we bypass it as Caius continues to pull me towards the back of the club. We make our way through the crowd and end up in the opposite corner from where we entered. I notice another large muscle head standing guard in front of a roped off curtain.

"Garrett." Is all the greeting Caius gives the man.

"Caius." I guess a name is all the greeting that is needed in this place.

"My friend, Jasper, needs a room for the evening." Caius tells Garrett.

Room? What the hell? I'm starting to get nervous, thinking I'm stepping into a brothel or something.

Garret moves one side of the rope to allow us to enter. "Put him in room three and you can take room five tonight." He tells Caius.

I follow nervously behind Caius as he pushes through the heavy drapes. He stops me in front of a black door with a gold 3a nailed to the front of it. I notice the door right next to it has a 3b nailed to it. I look directly across the hall and notice another set of doors, 9a and 9b. Interesting.

Caius opens the door for me and pushes me in before him. He turns the light on, giving me a better look of the room. The first thing I notice is a large wall of glass looking into a room similar to the one I'm standing in. My eyes widen in realization before I turn to take in the rest of the room. There is a brown leather recliner centered in front of the window and a round tan colored ottoman on the right side of the chair.

"There is a fridge in the corner that is filled with beer and water and some cans of soda too. Help yourself." Caius tells me as he moves towards the ottoman and pulls the top off. My eyes pop open in shock at the contents located inside the ottoman.

"This should be all that you may require for the evening." He says, no doubt chuckling at the look on my face.

"Have fun." He singsongs as he backs out of the door.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?" I ask him, not quite ready to be left on my own yet.

"Watch." Is all he says as he laughs loudly and shuts the door quietly behind him.

I blow out a breath and look around once more. The room is decidedly feminine, with dark chocolate walls and paintings of flowers in varying shades of turquoise. There is even a mixed bouquet of flowers sitting atop the refrigerator.

I grab a bottle of beer, popping the top using the bottle opener that is attached to the side of the fridge with a magnet. I then take a seat in the recliner. After only a few minutes I see the door in the other room swing open and an attractive man dressed in a navy pinstripe suit enters.

He's probably around 40 years old with short curly brown hair and blue eyes and he has a leather satchel hanging from one of his shoulders. He sets it on top of the mini-fridge and begins to take out some tea light candles, lighting them as he places them sporadically throughout the small space. He then pulls a small bottle from his bag of what I would assume is air freshener and pumps a few spritzes into the air. He slides the bottle back into the satchel before I can see what the fragrance is. Damn it. I'm going to imagine its lilac scented. I've always found that scent very exotic and sexy.

He relaxes on the brown leather chaise lounge after he finishes with his preparations. After a few more minutes the door opens and a tall statuesque woman with blonde hair and big tits saunters into the room wearing a tight fitting black pencil skirt, a red button up shirt and leopard print pumps. As she shuts the door behind her she pulls the two sticks out of her bun and her hair cascades down her back hitting the very top of her voluptuous ass.

The man leans back and places his arms along the back of the chaise. He just watches the woman. She has her back to me but from the placement and movement of her arms I'm under the assumption that she is unbuttoning her shirt. A moment later I know I was right as she has pulled the shirt from her body. She moves her hands quickly to the side zipper of her skirt, lowering it and shimmying her hips to allow the material to slide down her legs. She's left standing in nothing but a g-string and bra in matching black satin and lace with little pink bow accents.

I can feel myself getting hard underneath the restricting material of my black jeans. The man and I simultaneously reach down and adjust ourselves. The woman steps out of the puddle of material at her feet and walks over to the man, straddling his lap, pulling on the knot of his slate blue tie to loosen it enough to pull over his head. She flings it behind her and it hits the window, making me jump a little.

She then moves to the buttons of his crisp white dress shirt. He circles his arms around her waist and starts to unclasp his cuff links, placing them on the side table. She then pushes the shirt off his broad shoulders and he sits forward in order to remove it the rest of the way.

She stands in front of him and bends over, giving me a fantastic view. I groan and unbutton my fly to relieve the growing pressure and can't help the moan of relief that escapes my throat at the feeling. When I look back at the couple on the other side of the glass, his pants are now down around his ankles and his boxers are hooked around his knees. She's back on his lap, rolling her hips over his impressive length. His hands are gripping her ass cheeks none too gently and he is helping guide her pace. He suddenly grips the thin string of fabric that is settled between her cheeks and yanks it away from her body, leaving her bare. She reaches around and unclasps her bra letting her large breasts spill out into his face. He takes a nipple into his mouth and squeezes the other with his free hand.

She throws her head back and luckily enough her hair is swept over her shoulder so I can see her hand reach down behind her, in between her legs, and grip the man's length, guiding him into her. She sinks all the way down onto him and stops. She curls forward, hugging his head to her chest. I pull myself free from my pants and kick the lid off the ottoman, pulling out a small packet of warming lube. I squirt a generous amount into my palm and run my hand down my stiff cock.

The woman starts moving slowly, up and down. I match the speed of her movements with my hand. Her hair falls down her back and a growl escapes my lips because I can't see their connection anymore. The man and I must have some mental connection or something because he grabs her hair and twists it around his fist before using it to pull her head back and attacking her neck.

She starts to speed up her motions and I follow suit. I can feel the tell tale stirrings in my belly as I rapidly approach my climax. I can tell that she is close as well because her movements are getting sloppy. My eyes are glued to the spot where the man's cock disappears and reappears again, all slick and shiny, over and over and suddenly I'm there. I shoot hot ribbons of cum all over my hand and stomach, glad that I had the mental capacity to push my shirt up under my chin. There's nothing that would be more mortifying than leaving here with a crispy reminder on my shirt of what I've been doing. I watch as the man lifts and then turns her, laying her flat on the chaise lounge before pounding into her for a dozen or so thrusts before he stills and throws his head back, his body jerking with the force of his orgasm.

**~*(w)*~**

Edward and I have lived together since we were freshman in the dorms. We stayed in the campus housing freshman and sophomore years but at the start of this semester, our junior year, we decided to get an apartment off campus. He's an outgoing, popular athlete and I'm a shy, nerdy bookworm but we get along famously. He and his girlfriend, Bella, have been together since 11th grade and I count them as two of my closest friends.

She pretty much lives with us, so therefore I've seen and heard my fair share of their bedroom activities, not that I'm complaining of course, but I needed to act the part of embarrassed intruder instead of aroused spectator. Seems that act was totally unnecessary though because apparently my roommate and his girlfriend LIKE to have an audience. Who would have thought?

I watch as Edward stands up and moves toward her, reaching behind his neck and pulling his threadbare most prized possession over his head. I've always marveled over Edwards physique. He's an athlete, but he's all long, lean muscles with just the right amount of definition. I watch his inked forearms and biceps flex and bunch as he pulls the shirt over his head. I can see his abdominal muscles stretch and release with each heavy breath he takes.

Bella runs her fingers into each indentation of his six pack and follows the line of one side of the v that's cut into his lower stomach, across the band of his low slung jeans and up the other side. I can see him shiver as she gives the hair underneath his belly button a little tug.

Edward brings his hands down and bunches her leather mini skirt up around her waist as he cups her mostly bare cheeks. I can see a pair of blue lace cheekies through his fingers and groan at the perfection that is Bella's ass. He moves his hands up and fists the flowing material of her top at each side of her waist before pushing it slowly up her sides. She raises her arms over her head and he discards the offending garment, tossing it on the couch.

She looks incredibly sexy standing there bare chested with her skirt bunched up around her petite waist. I rub my palm over my rapidly hardening erection. I groan when their bare chests rub against each other and I zone in on Bella's now hardened nipples. I need to release the beast so I pull open my button fly and push my jeans and briefs to my knees. I take my cock into my hand and just squeeze it.

I see Bella drop to her knees and quickly unbutton Edward's jeans, he's going commando. She grips his dick and runs the tip of her tongue through the slit, then around the ridge before stopping and flicking at the sensitive flesh on the underside of his head. She then takes just the head into her mouth and I can see that she uses a fairly decent amount of suction by how hollowed out her cheeks are.

Edwards's knees buckle but he regains his balance before he falls. He pulls on the rubber band that is holding Bella's ponytail in place and as her hair falls free he takes two fistfuls close to the roots, one on each side of her face before he stills her head. He starts to push and pull himself into her awaiting mouth. She must not have a gag reflex because she is taking in all of Edwards larger than average cock. It's a beautiful sight to see and I start to stroke my cock more fervently.

Bella's hands have strayed from his thighs and I see her right hand sneak down in between her legs, into her panties and start to rub circles on her clit. I can't tell if Edward is watching her mouth or her fingers but he suddenly withdraws his cock from her mouth and pulls her up by hooking his fingers under her arms. He turns her towards the couch and pushes her down so her chest is lying on the arm. Then he pulls her panties down and let's them slide to her ankles.

He rubs her ass cheeks reverently before smacking one cheek roughly and then the other. He then grips the base of his dick and rubs it in between her ass cheeks a few times before lining up to her core. He leans over and whispers something in her ear to which she nods enthusiastically. He grins and then pushes his way into her, gripping her hips tightly. Her back arches and their heads drop back simultaneously. It's the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I have a feeling things are going to get messy tonight so I pull my grey tee shirt over my head, tossing it on top of the small side table.

I reach into the small basket at my side and pull a packet of lube out, opening it quickly and drizzling it messily over my eagerly awaiting cock. I hiss at the cool temperature before I grip my length and give it a few strokes. I haven't removed my eyes from the scene in front of me.

Edward is pounding into her and I am surprised that Bella can take it, tiny thing that she is. Edward stops and, without removing himself from inside of her, he moves around the arm of the sofa and sits with her on his lap. He managed all of this with his pants still around his ankles. Bella spreads her legs, placing them over Edward's knees. Holy shit, I can see everything from this angle. I'm going to cum as fast as a preteen virgin at this rate.

Bella leans back onto Edwards chest and uses her toes to lift herself up before dropping back down. I see Edward cupping her tits, tweaking her nipples. I can tell that Bella is struggling to maintain her motions, so she pulls herself up and braces her hands on his knees and starts to impale herself on his cock. That visual of Edward, hard and straining, plunging in and out her pretty pink pussy is almost too much for me to handle.

I tear my eyes from their connection and see that Edward has one hand gripping her hip and one hand roughly squeezing her tit. I'm so close when Edward pulls her down and stops her. I stop my motions as well. After a brief wait he pushes her off of him and he stands behind her, toeing off his shoes and finally pulling his jeans all the way off. He walks the two of them right to the wall of glass and takes her hands and places them palms first against it. He then takes her left leg, hitches it over his elbow and plows himself into her. Damn she's flexible and again, I can see everything because of the way that Edward has her spread open. Her tits bounce deliciously, making my mouth water.

I pump once, twice, three times and cum, grunting with the intensity of my orgasm. I force myself to keep my eyes on the duo in front of me and I can tell that when Bella's sweaty hands slide off to the side and her face is resting against the glass that she is cumming by the almost painful look of pleasure on her face.

Edward thrusts half a dozen more times before he pulls out and sprays his cum all over her ass cheeks and lower back. I can practically feel the vibration of his moans through the glass. The man is loud when he cums.

He stumbles back, falling onto the couch in a sweaty heap. Bella lowers herself sideways onto his lap. They kiss a little and snuggle for a bit before cleaning themselves up and gathering their belongings. I'm still just sitting in my obscenely comfortable pillow chair, my limp, satiated dick resting on my right thigh. I can't believe I just watched that. I wonder if I should tell them? I wonder how they would feel knowing that I just watched them fucking. I watch as Bella, fully clothed again, breathes onto the mirror and writes in the fog she just created, "Hi J!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to my beta, LovinRob, and thanks to all who read and review. **

**Remember to visit the C2 page to read the rest of the entries -  
>www(dot)fanfiction(dot)netcommunity/Beyond_the_Pale_Contest_Entries/83159/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Howdy! *tips imaginary hat* So, I had this scene playing in my head on repeat for days. I decided to add it to this one-shot instead of creating a new set of characters, it works for this threesome. Yes, that's what this is, a threesome. There will not be any boy on boy action but I suggest that if you are squicked out by double penetration that you just go ahead and click that X up there in the right corner. If the feedback from my beta is anything to go by, then this requires a major heat warning. So, grab a fan, a man, or two, and enjoy. :) LovinRob is my beta as always. xoxo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I stay behind closed doors for about thirty minutes after Edward and Bella leave the other room. I need a minute to clean myself up and several more minutes to wrap my head around what the hell just happened. It's one thing to watch my best friend and his girl get it on without them knowing, but the fact that they knew I was watching, that has my head all fucked up. What does this mean? That question is playing on repeat in my mind. I take another minute to make sure that everything is clean and put away before I head out of the room.

I quickly hail a cab for myself and tell the driver my address. My mind is so jumbled that the 20 minute drive flies by and the cabbie telling me that we've arrived breaks me out of my thoughts. I pay him and get out of the cab, taking a deep breath when I see Edward's car in the driveway. I scrub my hand over my scruffy jaw and tell myself that I just need to get this over with.

I open the door and it's quiet but there is a dim light coming from the living room. I kick my shoes off and hang my jacket in the closet before making way that direction. Edward is shirtless and sitting on the sofa with Bella's legs draped over his lap. He's playing with her toes and she seems to be enjoying his attention as her eyes are closed and a small smile is curving her lips.

"Hey, J-man," Edward says, looking over his shoulder at me as I enter the room.

"'Sup," I respond, dropping onto the loveseat across from them.

Bella opens her eyes and grins at me. I can't help but smile back at her. I'm thankful for the dimness of the light because I can feel the heat in my cheeks but I dip my head down anyway in an attempt to hide my embarrassment.

"Have a good night, J?" Bella asks.

I clear my throat and rub the back of my neck. I can't seem to form any words, so I lick my dry lips and nod my head in agreement.

"Good, good," she says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

I let my head fall back against the cushions and stare at the ceiling as I mutter a quiet, "Fuck."

"Jas, don't freak out. It's no big thing," Edward tells me.

My head snaps up, "I'd say it's a really big fucking thing, Edward."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he says making Bella giggle.

"You know what I mean," I say, rolling my eyes.

"We don't care, we did it for you. Obviously," Bella says.

She's rubbing her calf across Edward's crotch and because I'm a perv my eyes are drawn to the movement. Edward notices and smirks. He leans over towards her and starts to move his hand up her leg slowly, starting at her ankle. His eyes don't leave mine. My eyes flick from his hand, to his face and back again, over and over. It's like time is moving in slow motion because it seems like it takes years for his fingers to disappear underneath Bella's miniscule leather skirt. She hums in what I assume is appreciation. I look at her face and her pretty brown eyes are locked on mine, filled with lust and desire.

"What…" I have to clear my throat and ask again, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, J? I'm touching my girl," Edward says.

"I'll just… umm… yeah," I say as I stand, prepared to leave the room.

"If that's what you want," Bella taunts me.

Of course that's not what I fucking want, I think to myself as I scrub both hands over my face.

"Fuck it," I say and pull my shirt over my head before I fall back into the chair, fanning my hands out in front of me to encourage them to continue.

Edward slowly pulls Bella's panties down her legs and then sets her feet against his thigh, letting her legs fall open naturally. I can't see anything from here, but I can sure hear when he rubs his fingers through the wetness gathered between her thighs. She starts to whimper and lift her hips and it makes me squirm in my chair. I can feel Edward staring at me so I look at him but quickly avert my eyes back to where his hand is still moving between Bella's legs. The only sounds in the room are those of Bella's muted whimpers and Edward's fingers plunging into her pussy.

I watch the muscles of Edward's inked forearm start to move as he picks up the pace, thrusting his fingers into Bella's pussy harder and faster. My breathing accelerates along with Bella's, her whimpers turn into little cries and her back arches slightly. She grips Edward's shoulder with one hand and his knee with the other. She lets her head fall to the side and stares at me. Her eyes are lazy with heavy lids and her cheeks are flushed. Her mouth hangs open in a small o and I'm torn between watching her face and Edward's hand between her legs.

"Give it to me, baby," Edward commands gruffly.

As if his words have pulled a string from Bella's chest, she arches off the couch and clamps her thighs down on his wrist, letting loose a sexy little string of obscenities. It's beautiful. She's beautiful. They are beautiful in their passion for each other.

I've managed to not touch myself through all of this. My cock is pulsing against the zipper of my jeans and it's not a pleasurable feeling. I'm still torn on what is happening here and don't know how they will respond to me jacking off in front of them.

Bella sits up and pulls her silky blue top over her head and I groan at the sight of her tits bouncing free. I finally press my palm down onto my cock, it's not much, but even the small amount of friction feels good. Bella gets up onto her feet and slides the zipper on her skirt down and wiggles her way out of the garment. She's standing before me completely naked. She's stunning.

She slowly runs her hands over her stomach and cups her tits, "Don't be shy, J."

I pop the button on my jeans and she nods in encouragement, so I slowly pull the zipper down, pull the material apart and push the band of my boxers down to let my cock spring free. Bella hums and runs her fingers through her bare pussy before reaching behind her and shoving them into Edward's mouth. She smiles at me and then turns around to face Edward. She bends over, giving me a perfect view of her ass and I can see the glistening wetness on the lips of her pussy. She works on Edward's jeans and gets them pulled down to his knees. She then spreads her legs, giving me a clear view of Edward's hard cock. She takes his length in her hand and licks around the tip before engulfing his entire length in her mouth.

"Fuck yeah," he groans, fisting her caramel colored locks in one hand and grabbing her ass in the other.

I can't take it anymore. I push my jeans and boxers down and kick them off my feet. I slouch back and spread my legs, gripping my cock in one hand and cradling my balls in the other. I slowly stroke myself, not wanting to blow my load too soon. Edward gets progressively louder and louder and it spurs me on. I start to fist my cock harder and move my hand faster.

"Oh fuck! Stop, baby B," Edward says, pulling her off his cock.

She whines and he smiles, "Don't worry your sexy little self, I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

He grips her hips and turns her back to face me. She eyes my hand that is back to lazily stroking my cock.

"That's hot," she says to me, pinching one of her nipples.

Edward puts his knees between her legs and spreads her open before bringing her down onto his lap. She reaches between her legs and rubs the head of his cock against her slick folds before slipping him inside of her.

Bella leans back against Edward's chest and rests her feet on his knees as he starts pumping up into her. He has a firm grip on her hips, holding her in place as he lifts his hips. His grunts are turning me on. I'm not gay, bi-sexual maybe, but the man can make some goddamn sexy noises. This is not the first time I've heard them, but I've never experienced them so up close and personal.

Edward wraps his arms around Bella's waist and stands up. He kicks his jeans off and pushes her towards me and I'm suddenly a little nervous. She's standing right in front of me and Edward pushes her head down towards my lap. I look at him in question and he only raises his brows in response. The feel of Bella's small, warm hands on my thighs brings my attention back to her. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and licks my cock from my balls all the way up to my tip.

"Fucking shit," I moan.

Bella moans and I look up to see Edward sliding into her once again. Suddenly my cock is engulfed in warm wetness. Bella bobs her head up and down my cock, using the perfect amount of suction, the perfect amount of tongue, and the perfect amount of teeth. I move my hands that are currently laying limp by my side and tweak her nipples. She hums around my cock and I can feel the vibrations coursing through my whole body.

"Damn," I say breathlessly.

Bella's body lurches forward a little and I look up to see that Edward has started fingering her ass. His eyes are glued to what he's doing to her. She starts to hum and moan around me and I can feel her body pushing back into Edward. Aside from his fingers, he isn't moving, she's moving herself against him and I'm about to blow my shit right down her throat. She pops off at the last minute and smiles at my groan.

"Not yet," she says, licking a slow line around my balls.

"Get a rubber," Edward tells me.

I grab my pants from the floor and pull my wallet out of my back pocket, digging the condom out of it. I move to hand it to Edward when he shakes his head at me.

"I don't need that, it's for you," he says.

I'm a little dumfounded about what's happening here. I mean, is he really going to let me fuck his girl? He must notice the unsure look on my face and tries to reassure me.

"It's cool, J-man. I know you like this shit. We want to do it. And you are the only one we trust to experience this with," Edward says.

"Umm… Watching is completely different than participating," I tell him.

"Then watch. Or participate. Or whatever. It's your call," he says.

He pulls out of Bella and moves back to the sofa, stopping to grab a small bottle lube that's stashed in the drawer of the end table. He sits with his ass on the edge of the cushions and pulls Bella onto his lap, with her back against his chest. He squirts some lube onto his pointer and middle fingers and starts to rub them around Bella's ass. He slowly dips them in to his first knuckle and gently pulls them out, getting her used to the intrusion. When Bella is a writhing mess and he's able to get his fingers all the way in, he lubes up his cock and gently guides himself into her back entrance. The position doesn't look comfortable for him, but he's able to lower himself down and push back up into her. She moves her hand down and starts to rub her fingers around where he's moving in and out of her. She then moves her lubed up fingers to her small bundle of nerves and starts rubbing circles.

"Yeah, baby, I can feel you. I love it when your ass squeezes my cock so tight," Edward says through clenched teeth.

"Oh god, fuck me. Fuck me hard," Bella begs.

Edward starts to move faster. I'm mesmerized by what's happening in front of me. I don't know what the hell I'm thinking, except that I want to bury myself deep inside her pretty little pussy. I get up from the loveseat and move to where I'm standing in front of them. My cock twitches in my hand when Bella spreads her pussy lips open for me. I quickly tear the wrapper open and sheathe myself with the condom. I drop to my knees and look at each of them one last time. Bella bites her lip and nods. Edward nods as well. He pulls Bella's thighs open and stills his movements. I crawl in between their spread legs and hesitate.

"Do it, Jasper," Bella pleads, "please."

I hold my cock in place and push my hips forward, slowly sliding into her. She makes a gurgling noise and I start to pull out, afraid that I'm hurting her. She grabs my bicep and shakes her head.

"S'fine, just gimme a sec," she whispers.

I put my hands on her knees and Edward moves his hands down underneath her and grips her ass, holding her steady. Bella winds her arms back behind her, wrapping them around Edward's neck. He kisses her neck and I can feel him start to pull out of her a little before gently pressing back in. I can feel him moving inside of her and it's a trippy feeling. It feels good.

"You alright, baby," Edward asks her.

"Mmm… Yeah. You can move now, Jasper," she tells me.

I pull about halfway out and then press back in at the same time Edward does.

"Holy fuck," Edward curses, "Jasper… I can… Fuck!"

"I know," is about all I can say at this point.

We kind of stumble around each other until we find a rhythm that works for all of us. I pull out when Edward is pushing in and then I push in when Edward is pulling out. Bella grabs one of my hands off her knee and moves it to her breast, squeezing her fingers over mine. I take the hint and squeeze her breast, skimming my thumb over her pebbled nipple. She pulls Edwards jaw towards her and kisses him, sloppy, wet, tongue kisses. She is making those small little cries again and Edward is grunting and whispering dirty things against her lips. I can't make out all that he's saying over the sound of my own harsh breathing, but I hear some of it.

"…_naughty girl…"_

"…_filled with cock…"_

"…_tight pussy…"_

"…_fuck you good…"_

I move my other hand off her knee, licking my thumb and pressing down on her clit. She pulls away from Edward and looks at me. Her eyes kill me, they are heavy and dark. They tell me everything. Tell me that she is enjoying this. I can feel the tell-tale tingle in my balls and know that my orgasm is rapidly approaching. I need her to cum first, I need to feel her. Edward starts to pump erratically and his movements start to get sloppy and his moans are getting louder.

Fuck me.

Bella starts to get louder as well, which is new.

"Oh god!" she screams.

Her body tightens around me and I can feel her muscles lock down on my cock. She mewls through her orgasm and I don't stop, can't stop thrusting into her. Edward roars and I can feel his release shoot into Bella's ass. The combination of all of those things sends me soaring. I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life. I lurch forward and bury my face in Bella's neck, trying to catch my breath.

"Jesus Christ," I pant.

Edward laughs, "Yeah. That."

Bella is pretty much useless and is flopping around as if she has no bones anymore. She giggles and I slide out of her. I use Edward's knees to help myself stand and flop down onto the couch next to them.

"We are so doing that again," Bella says.

I'm more than fine with that. This was one of the most intense sexual encounters I've ever had. I just hope this doesn't send our friendship into a downward spiral.

"Shit isn't going to get weird between us, is it?" I ask.

"Nah, man, we're cool. Just keep your piece away from me," Edward says.

"But that'd be hot," Bella tells us.

"No way," Edward and I say in unison, even though, in all honesty, I probably would if Edward wanted to.

"You guys are no fun," Bella pouts.

She climbs off Edward's lap and runs to the bathroom. Edward and I look at each other and laugh. I stand and move to toss the condom into the trash in the kitchen. Edward has put his jeans back on when I return so I slip my jeans back on as well before falling into the loveseat. He turns on the TV and starts flipping through the bazillion channels that we have. He settles on re-runs of Night Court. This is what the three of us do, hang on the couch and watch shitty 80's television. Bella comes back into the living room wearing her typical pj's, a pair of tiny shorts and a tight camisole. I always thought that Bella had a sexy little body, but I have a new appreciation for it now. She smiles at me and moves to snuggle with Edward.

They fall asleep quickly, but my mind is still running a little wild. I can't believe what just happened. Bits and pieces of the night play behind my eyes like a movie reel. The last thing I remember before I fall asleep is thinking about when this would happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *fans self* I told LovinRob that it's very rare for me to get turned on when writing a lemon, but yeah, this did just that. I was a hot mess after writing this. LOL! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Much love to you all. **


End file.
